Une journée en 2017
by WeiKingdom
Summary: Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun et Xiahou Yuan se retrouvent mystérieusement en 2017 et font la connaissance d'Angèle, qui va les aider à survivre durant cette curieuse journée pleine de rebondissements et de situations embarrassantes.


_Hey! Salut tout le monde, je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom et c'est avec plaisir que je partage avec vous ce tout premier texte achevé sur Dynasty Warriors! Je l'ai écrit en une journée, j'avais hâte de le publier! Je sais que Xiahou Dun n'avait pas son bandeau en an 180, mais j'avais envie de lui mettre, ça lui donne un côté encore plus badass! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier texte de ma part :)_

* * *

 **UNE JOURNÉE EN 2017**

* * *

Le chant agité des oiseaux me réveille tôt ce matin. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux verts, une grimace sur le visage, avant de me couvrir avec ma couette dans un bâillement sonore. Mais alors que j'émerge doucement de ma nuit, un bruit sourd provenant de mon salon se fait entendre. Je me redresse brutalement dans un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'était_?! » me dis-je.

J'écarte lentement ma couette et me lève sans un bruit. Je saisis au passage la lourde statue de bois qui trône sur ma table de nuit et avance prudemment jusque dans mon couloir. J'entends des bruits de pas en bas. Oh mon Dieu, c'est sûrement un cambrioleur. Alors que je descends silencieusement mes escaliers, uniquement habillée de ma chemise de nuit blanche, j'aperçois enfin des ombres. Trois ombres. Que vais-je faire ? Le téléphone se trouve également dans le salon, il est hors d'atteinte ! Je me colle contre le mur et laisse dépasser ma tête. Et là, un spectacle surprenant se déroule devant mes yeux. Tellement surprenant que j'en laisse tomber ma statuette, qui heurte le sol dans un bruit sourd, alertant alors les intrus présents dans ma maison. Les individus se tournent alors brutalement vers moi. Ils sont tous habillé de bleu et de mauve. L'un d'eux porte une cape, l'autre un bandeau sur l'œil gauche, le troisième me menace avec un arc.

« Mais qu... qui êtes-vous ?! »

Les deux autres hommes pointent leurs armes vers moi. Mon seul réflexe a été de pousser un bref cri aigu en me protégeant le visage.

« Où sommes-nous ? Et dites-nous qui vous êtes ! » Tempête l'homme à la cape.

Tremblante et le souffle irrégulier, je parviens à articuler :

« Il se trouve que v-vous êtes chez moi ! Et j-je m'appelle Angèle. »

L'homme qui porte un cache-œil lève un sourcil, perplexe.

« Nous aurais-tu kidnappés ? Nous nous sommes couché au château de Puyang hier soir, comment se fait-il que nous nous soyons réveillé ici ?! »

Je cligne des yeux, interdite.

« Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Je suis une jeune femme seule et fragile, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu vous emmener ici avec mes petits bras ? »

L'homme qui porte un arc se tourne vers ses deux camarades et hausse les épaules.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ! »

Reprenant peu à peu mon calme, je les regarde à tour de rôle.

« Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ? »

L'individu portant la cape bombe le torse.

« Je suis le Seigneur Cao Cao, le héros du chaos !

« Moi c'est Xiahou Yuan, enchanté lady Angèle ! »

« Hmpf » dit simplement l'homme au cache-œil.

« Attendez ! _Seigneur_? _Royaume_? Il y a bien longtemps qu'on n'utilise plus ces termes ! » je leur fait remarquer.

« Nous sommes bien en 180, pas vrai ? » Se risque à demander Cao Cao.

J'écarquille mes yeux de stupeur. Est-ce une mauvaise blague ? Ou bien ces rigolos viennent réellement du passé ?

« P-pas du tout, nous sommes en 2017 ! »

Cao Cao se tient la poitrine, le visage horrifié, tandis que Xiahou Yuan le soutient avec précaution.

« Mon Seigneur ! »

« Faites-le asseoir sur le canapé ! » dis-je.

L'homme au cache-œil brandit sauvagement son Podao et se met à me menacer, la pointe sous la gorge.

« Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est vraiment pas bonne ! » Vocifère-t-il.

« Ahhh ! Mais je vous promets que je ne plaisante pas ! R-regardez autour de vous, vous comprendrez ! » Lui dis-je en tremblotant.

Le guerrier balaye son regard noisette sur le salon. Il s'y trouvait toutes sortes d'appareils électroniques, comme la télé par exemple.

« Du calme Xiahou Dun » intervient leur supérieur. « Si lady Angèle nous affirme que nous sommes en 2017, c'est que c'est sûrement le cas. La question est : sommes-nous les seuls à être apparus à cette époque ? »

Xiahou Yuan halète, effrayé.

« Vous pensez que des monstres tels que Lu Bu pourraient également être ici ?! »

« Lu... Bu ? » je répète timidement.

« Un grand et terrible guerrier sanguinaire. »

« Ah, parfait. »

Je me pince les arêtes du nez, pensive.

« Bon, je vous avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire de vous. »

« On pourrait peut-être déjà faire une ronde et voir si d'autres camarades sont piégés ici ? » Propose Xiahou Dun à l'attention de Cao Cao.

« Tu as raison, Xiahou Dun. Mettons-nous en route sans plus tarder. »

« Ho là, attendez! Je ne vais pas vous laisser sortir comme ça, vous allez effrayer les autres habitants ! » Dis-je précipitamment.

« Il est hors de question que nous nous changions ! » Protesta le héro du chaos.

« Sérieux, laissez vos armes ici au moins ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ! » Gronda Xiahou Dun. « Si notre cousin venait à se faire attaquer, comment pourrions-nous le défendre ? »

Ah, d'accord, ils sont cousins, sympa de m'avoir prévenu les mecs!

« Mais vous ne vous ferez pas attaquer bon sang ! Le port d'armes est illégal à présent ! »

Les quatre hommes sursautent.

« Comment ça _illégal_? Tempête Xiahou Dun.

« Oui, c'est fini maintenant ! Alors s'il vous plaît, déposez vos armes sur le canapé et je vous emmènerais où vous voulez, d'accord ? »

Cao Cao caresse sa barbichette, pensif, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Déposez vos armes. » Ordonne-t-il.

C'est à contrecœur que ses cousins abandonnent leurs armes sur le canapé.

« Bien, attendez-moi ici, je vais aller m'habiller, ne touchez à rien ! » J'ordonne.

Je monte les escaliers et ouvre brusquement la porte, secouée de tremblements. Bordel, mais que se passe-t-il ce matin ? Voilà que des timbrés d'une autre époque arrivent de nulle part, comme dans le film « _Les Visiteurs_ » ! Sauf qu'eux ont l'air bien plus dangereux... Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'au moins ils vont pouvoir retourner en l'an 180 ? Bon, une chose à la fois. D'abord, je vais les aider à retrouver leurs petits copains, en espérant qu'on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer... Pour commencer, je devrais porter des vêtements bleus. Comme ça, je pourrais faire croire aux curieux que nous sommes des gens du spectacle ou un truc comme ça, j'improviserais! J'enfile un legging noir, des bottes, ainsi qu'une tunique bleue à manches courtes. Bon, maintenant, je redescends. Alors que j'arrive à leur hauteur, je les vois tous effrayés, leurs armes pointées vers mon téléphone fixe.

« MAIS NOM DE DIEU, POSEZ-MOI CES ARMES À LA FIN ! »

« Lady Angèle, ne vous approchez pas, cet objet est dangereux ! Il a hurlé à plusieurs reprises ! » Explique Cao Cao.

Je serre les dents et souris nerveusement.

« C'est un téléphone, et ça ne hurle pas, ça sonne ! »

Bon sang, ils vont me refaire toutes les découvertes clichées comme on voit dans les films.

« Un téléphone ? C'est une arme, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce dangereux ? » Demande craintivement Xiahou Yuan.

« Si on le prend en pleine tête, oui ! Autrement, je vous assure que c'est inoffensif ! Maintenant, posez-moi ces armes avant qu'il y ait un blessé ! »

« Il est hors de question que nous nous séparions de nos armes ! Cette époque à l'air dangereuse. » Dit fermement Xiahou Dun.

« Bon, regardez bien, je ne le ferais qu'une fois. »

Je saisis le téléphone et rappelle la personne qui a tenté de me joindre, en mettant le haut-parleur.

« _Allô, Angèle ?_ »

Les quatre guerriers sursautent, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

« Bonjour maman, tu as essayé de m'appeler ? »

« _Oui, comment vas-tu ma fille ?_ »

« Qui diable a pris la parole ?! » Gronde Xiahou Dun.

Je me tourne vers lui et le foudroie du regard.

« _Oh, tu as de la visite ?_ »

« Euh... oui, ce sont des amis. »

« Je ne sais pas à qui vous parlez, mais c'est très effrayant, et sachez que je considère cela comme de la sorcellerie ! Vous mériterez que l'on vous coupe la tête ! » menace Cao Cao.

« _Co... comment ça, couper la tête ?!_ » S'effare ma mère.

« Je dois te laisser maman, ce sont des amis qui viennent de loin, ils sont un peu taquins comme tu peux le voir ha ha, bisous ! »

Je raccroche précipitamment et me tourne vers mes invités, furieuse.

« Mais ça va pas non ?! Et ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie, c'est juste de la technologie ! »

« Je vous demanderais de vous adresser au Seigneur Cao Cao autrement ! » gronde Xiahou Dun.

Je soupire, les yeux fermés. Ils me fatiguent déjà.

« Bon, on a assez perdu de temps, partons à la recherche de vos amis. »

* * *

Nous sortons et cherchons activement d'autres individus étranges et violents. Comme je m'en doutais, les autres habitants nous dévisagent avec un air inquiet. Certains voulaient prendre des photos, ce que j'ai dû activement refuser. Pour peu qu'il y ait un flash, ces crétins pourraient paniquer et découper des têtes par dizaines...

« Le bleu vous va à ravir, Lady Angèle ! » me complimente Cao Cao.

« Ah ? Merci, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Ahem, êtes-vous déjà promise à quelqu'un ? »

« Qui moi ? Ha ha. Non. Je suis très difficile. »

« Parfait, vous serez mon épouse. »

Je m'arrête, décontenancée.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça ici ! C'est fini l'époque du mariage forcé et compagnie ! »

« Vraiment ? Quel dommage. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous emmener avec moi en l'an 180. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est une blague ou s'il est sérieux, mais en tout cas, ça m'a fait sourire. Alors que je reprends ma marche, Xiahou Yuan se rapproche discrètement de moi avant de chuchoter :

« Veuillez excuser notre Seigneur, Lady Angèle, il aime beaucoup la compagnie des femmes ! »

« Ah, je comprends mieux. »

« D... dites ce n'est pas que je sois peureux, mais c'est quoi ces tas de ferrailles qui roulent à grande vitesse ? »

« Ce sont des voitures, ils remplacent vos chevaux. Tout le monde se déplace comme ça maintenant. »

« Je vois, déplaçons-nous en _voature_ alors, au lieu de nous fatiguer à marcher! »

Il s'arrête et se met à siffler avec l'aide de ses doigts. S'ensuit un grand moment de silence et de solitude.

« … je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » je me risque à demander.

« Eh bien, c'est évident ! Je nous appelle une _voature_ ! »

Je me frotte nerveusement le nez, je vais craquer.

« Seigneur Cao Cao. Les voitures ne se sifflent pas comme des chevaux ! Elle est conduite par quelqu'un ! »

« … curieuse époque. » Dit-il simplement avant de reprendre sa route.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer. Peut-être les deux. Pourvu que cette histoire se termine vite, mes nerfs ne vont pas tenir longtemps.

* * *

Après une heure de recherches, nous tombons enfin sur un autre individu étrange. Un... homme de très forte corpulence au visage renfrogné. Bouh, qu'il a l'air méchant!

« Vous connaissez ce gentil monsieur là-bas ? » je demande ironiquement.

« C'est ce que je craignais... même les pires crapules de notre époque sont ici. » soupire Cao Cao.

« Dong Zhuo ! Cet homme abject et répugnant ! Je vous le dis, à notre époque, il va finir par nous créer des problèmes, c'est certain ! » dit Xiahou Yuan.

« Mais je rêve ou il est en train de fuir avec une femme sous le bras ?! » Je m'insurge.

Ah bah non, je ne rêve pas. Ce gros débile court comme un dératé avec une pauvre jeune fille pleurant sous son bras épais.

« Il est de notre devoir de l'arrêter ! » Clame Cao Cao en brandissant son épée, suivi de ses cousins.

« Hey hey hey ! Vous faites quoi là, rangez-moi ça immédiatement ! » j'ordonne.

« Restez à l'abri lady Angèle. » Prévient Xiahou Dun.

« Non mais je rêve... »

Les quatre guerriers foncent droit sur Dong Zhuo, qui freine brusquement sa course, le regard apeuré.

« Vous, ici ?! Laissez-moi passer, cette femme est à moi ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de notre époque, Dong Zhuo, relâche cette femme immédiatement, tu n'as aucun droit ici ! » s'exclame le héro du chaos.

« De quoi je me mêle ! Je me fiche bien de savoir où nous avons atterri, il y a plein de belles jeunes femmes qui ne demandent qu'à être mariées ! »

La pauvre otage qui pleure sous son bras relève la tête en sanglotant.

« Mais... je n'ai rien demandé moi, en plus je suis déjà fiancée, relâchez-moi s'il vous plaît ! »

« Il en est hors de question ! »

Dong Zhuo extirpe la lame de son fourreau et se met en garde.

« Wow wow wow ! Je m'exclame, avant de me cacher derrière un mur. »

Les combattants s'échangent plusieurs coups d'épées qui deviennent de plus en plus violent, ce tyran n'a aucune chance contre eux. Après un moment, il chute sur le sol, laissant retomber par la même occasion la jeune femme qu'il gardait prisonnière. Je décide de courir vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Mais bordel, qui sont ces gens ?! » Pleure la pauvre victime.

« C'était une caméra cachée, félicitations ! »

Bah quoi ? Il faut bien trouver quelque chose. Et n'empêche que ça a fonctionné ! Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage apeuré de mon interlocutrice, soudainement soulagée.

« Oh bon sang, je me suis bien fait avoir ! Où est la caméra ? » Demande-t-elle en balayant son regard tout autour d'elle.

« Eh bah, elle est cachée ! » Dis-je simplement. « Allez, filez d'ici, ça vous fera une bonne histoire à raconter ! »

« Ah, ah ! Merci infiniment, j'ai eu très peur c'est du bon travail, bravo! »

« Nous sommes des professionnels, mademoiselle ! »

La jeune femme se relève et part en courant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Vous voyez qu'elle à fonctionné mon histoire de caméra cachée ! Et alors que je me retourne, notre nouvel ami avait disparu.

« Mais... il est où votre collègue ?! »

« Nous lui avons confisqué son épée et l'avons laissé repartir. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne désormais. »

Ils se fichent de moi.

« Vous plaisantez ?! Le marché c'était que je vous aide à retrouver vos camarades et voilà que vous en laissez filer un ? »

Je suis hors de moi, j'ai perdu patience.

« Lady Angèle, il faut que vous compreniez que Dong Zhuo est un ennemi, nous ne pouvions pas le garder avec nous ! » Explique Xiahou Yuan.

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains avant de respirer profondément.

« C'est bon, j'abandonne. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls ! De toute façon, je ne peux rien pour vous. Bye. »

Je fais demi-tour, direction : ma maison.

« Mais enfin lady Angèle, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser ici ! Et si nous nous faisons attaquer par un téléphone ? » panique Cao Cao.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, croyez-moi ! »

Ils me regardent partir sans dire un mot de plus, le visage inquiet.

« Sans l'aide de lady Angèle, nous n'irons pas bien loin... » Dit tristement Xiahou Dun.

* * *

Journée de merde. Je suis restée affalée dans mon canapé à me demander si c'est vraiment une bonne chose que je laisse ces individus seuls. Ils ne sont pas méchants après tout... s'ils viennent réellement de l'an 180, il est normal qu'ils agissent bizarrement. Je cache ma tête dans mon oreiller avant de grogner de frustration. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je regarde l'heure : 19h30. Il fait presque nuit. Rahh.

Bon.

Je vais les chercher.

Je suis faible, bordel.

Je me saisis de mon sweat noir à capuche, de mes clés de maison et pars à leur recherche. Je regrette de les avoir abandonnés dans la nature. Ils doivent être complètement perdus. Voyant que les rues sont vides, j'en profite pour les appeler.

« Cao Cao ? Xiahou Dun ? »

Aucune réponse. J'avance quelques mètres plus loin et recommence.

« Xiahou Yuan ? »

Là, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière mon dos. Je me retourne, pensant qu'il s'agit de mes nouveaux camarades, et me prend une montagne d'armure en pleine face, me faisant voltiger plusieurs mètres plus loin dans un cri douloureux.

« Qui es-tu pour oser prononcer ces noms ? Tu es de leur côté c'est ça ?! »

Encore un peu étourdie, je me redresse et aperçois un immense guerrier en armure avec un étrange casque sur la tête, laissant retomber de chaque côté une longue plume rouge. Et lui aussi était armé.

« Tu es qui toi ? » je demande toujours au sol, la main sur les côtes.

« Mon nom est Lu Bu ! Et je vais exterminer les traîtres jusqu'au dernier ! »

J'écarquille mes yeux d'effroi. Alors c'est lui Lu Bu ?! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est craint. Même physiquement, il est monstrueusement effrayant. Me voilà bien. Il commence à me charger dans un cri de guerre terrorisant. Je me mets alors à ramper pour essayer de me relever, jusqu'à ce que je croise plusieurs ombres. S'ensuit un échange de coups de lames. Une main se tend vers moi.

« Lady Angèle, venez avec moi ! »

« Seigneur Cao Cao ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de vous voir ! »

Je saisis sa main et nous allons nous dissimuler derrière un mur pendant que les deux autres guerriers se battent vaillamment.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser tomber, vous n'avez rien ? »

« Nous sommes resté cachés toute la journée, pour éviter de nous faire remarquer, et puis nous ne savions pas ou aller. »

« Je vois. Écoutez, vous pouvez dormir chez moi si vous le souhaitez, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre mon lit et je donnerais des couvertures à vos cousins ! »

Cao Cao sourit, enchanté.

« C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas. Merci lady Angèle. »

Les trois autres guerriers nous rejoignent, essoufflés.

« Lu Bu a été mit hors d'état de nuire, cousin ! » Annonce Xiahou Yuan.

« Bon travail. Lady Angèle a l'amabilité de nous offrir de quoi dormir pour la nuit. »

« Hmpf, après nous avoir abandonné, elle revient pour nous aider ? » demande Xiahou Dun d'un air circonspect.

« Xiahou Dun je... »

« Général Xiahou Dun ! » Corrige-t-il amèrement.

« Général. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était stupide de ma part, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester dehors la nuit ! Suivez-moi, nous trouverons bien une solution demain, d'accord ?. »

L'homme acquiesce faiblement, et nous rentrons à la maison. Bien sûr, ils ont découvert les joies de la télévision, bien qu'ils sont devenus totalement hystériques quand ils ont vu ces petits gens se mouver dans la boîte à images. Ils ont aussi profité d'une bonne douche (après avoir inondé la salle de bain, ayant oublié de couper l'arrivée d'eau) et d'une bonne pizza (découpée avec le Podao de Xiahou Dun évidemment, c'est tellement chiant les couteaux). Après cette journée riche en émotions, nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit et j'éteins toutes les lumières. Cao Cao dort dans ma chambre (c'est un Seigneur après tout), pendant que moi et les deux autres guerriers dormons dans le salon. Ils m'ont gentiment laissé le canapé pour passer la nuit.

Seulement voilà, nous sommes dimanche, je me réveille et... plus personne. Plus aucune couverture sur le sol. Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers ma chambre... vide. Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais passé la nuit ici... Je me frotte les yeux. Peut-être sont-ils sortis ? Mais alors ils auraient rangé les couvertures ? Impossible, je viens de regarder dans mon armoire et elles n'y sont pas. Plus aucune trace de mes étranges invités. Je m'habille et sors pour partir à leur recherche, mais sans succès. J'ai cherché aux mêmes endroits qu'hier, rien. Je retourne chez moi et m'assois lourdement sur le canapé, le regard vide. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? J'avais rêvé ? Non impossible, sauf si je suis restée toute une journée dans le coma. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été ramené chez eux? Je soupire, me sentant soudainement seule. Ils n'étaient plus là, c'était fini. C'était cool de vous rencontrer les gars, même si vous étiez bizarre.

* * *

 _ **An 180, au château de Puyang.**_

C'est le matin à Puyang. Les paupières du Seigneur Cao Cao tremblent et s'ouvrent.

« Lady Angèle ? » Grommelle-t-il.

Mais lorsque tout devient enfin clair autour de lui, il s'aperçoit qu'il est de retour chez lui. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Il regarde de gauche à droite, troublé. Avait-il rêvé ? Non. Car les deux autres guerriers s'étaient réveillé avec les couvertures de lady Angèle dans leur propre chambre. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Une chose est sûre, aucun d'entre eux n'oublierait cette étrange journée.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce tout premier texte sur DW! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, et si vous souhaitez une suite ou un autre texte du même genre mais avec un autre royaume ou des personnages en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! :)

 ** _~WeiKingdom_**


End file.
